Devices which comply with this definition, which encompasses a number of disk brakes, are well known in the prior art, as shown, for example, in the documents U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,166 and EP-A-0 112 255.
One of the problems posed in disk brakes, particularly those which use pads of the type identified previously, lies in the difficulty of giving the pad, particularly the so-called "outboard" pad which is distant from the piston, a predetermined and reproducible position.
This difficulty is particularly troublesome if the pad is attached to the carrier and/or assumed to bear continuously against it, poor positioning of the pad with respect to the caliper then giving rise upon braking to a transient condition which is both noisy and ineffective.
The invention falls within this context and its object is to provide a braking device which, although it is of simple structure, ensures that the outboard pad has a predetermined and reproducible position with respect to the carrier.